It is very difficult to handle outboard brake drums on trucks and trailers in order to service or replace the drums or to perform service on the brakes and associated parts. Heretofore, the most common procedure in removing and installing brake drums has been by manual manipulation. This is extremely difficult and dirty work and is prone to cause injuries, including serious back injuries. These operations have caused a considerable amount of lost-time as well as workman's compensation claims for a shop proprietor.
Outboard brake drums, such as used on large trucks, can weight as much as 120 pounds each. They are very awkward to grasp and handle; they are positioned at a height that requires a person to stoop or bend; and they frequently are positioned beneath an overhead obstruction, such as a truck or trailer bed.
Overhead lifts, hoists or cranes might be considered a logical solution to these problems. However, it must be understood that vertical access to the brake drums often is difficult or impossible because of the overhead obstructions. In addition, such implements are prone to scratch or damage portions of the vehicle itself.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a very efficient, simple to operate and cost effective dolly which can be used by an operator. In fact, the dolly is readily operable by an operator's two hands and actually can be manipulated over a supporting surface with a single hand.